Surprotection
by la rose noire 9
Summary: Gaara aime enfin mais cela tombe dans l'obsession...OS sur un perso que j'adore, le psycopathe de service j'ai nommé: Gaara!


**Titre :** Surprotection

**Genre :** Tragédie, Romance

**Rating : **M pour la fin ou T enfin c'est vous qui voyez

**Résumé :** Gaara aime enfin mais cela tombe dans l'obsession…OS sur un perso que j'adore, le psychopathe de service j'ai nommé : Gaara !

**Couple : **GaaraxAka

**Disclaimer : **Les persos ne sont pas à moi OUIN sauf Aka et Akira…

**Note : ** Les pensées des persos sont en gras

Bonne lecture

**Surprotection**

POV Aka

« Alors on en est là ? »

Ma voix résonne dans la sombre pièce et personne ne me répond où plutôt IL ne me répond pas.

« Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ! »

Tu ne te souviens plus mais moi je m'en rappelle, je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas me répondre. En fait toi aussi tu as peur, tu ne veux pas voir les choses en face comme au début, comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

Je me rappelle : tu étais seul sur ta balançoire à regarder les autres enfants jouer…sans toi. Je me suis approchée et…

-Salut ! Je suis Aka Tsuga et toi ?  
-…Gaara. Gaara du désert.

-Tu veux être mon ami ?

Un sourire avait éclairé ton visage et tu t'étais levé pour jouer avec moi. Je me suis dirigée vers les autres enfants, suivi à distance par toi parce que tu avais peur que je te laisse tomber pour eux.

-Bonjour, on peut jouer avec vous ?

-Ouais, si l'autre monstre ne vient pas !  
-Gaara ? S'il ne vient pas, moi non plus.

Tu relevas immédiatement la tête que tu avais baissée à l'entente du mot « monstre ».

Je m'étais retournée et je t'avais attrapé par le poignet pour t'emmener ailleurs et on avait joué toute l'après-midi. Comme je ne voulais pas que tu m'oublies, je t'avais offert la peluche du tanuki que j'avais avec moi et toi tu m'avais offert ton seul ami : ton ours en peluche.

Depuis, chaque jour, nous nous retrouvions pour jouer et discuter.

Le jour de nos douze ans, on s'était revus…comme la première fois. Nous avions discutés puis tu m'avais tendu la main, main que je pris pour le long voyage, celui de la vie.

Nous étions au bord d'une falaise surplombant Suna et ce moment fut le plus beau de ma vie. J'étais allongée sur le dos à regarder le ciel, toi tu t'assis à mes côtés et me regardais. Un instant silencieux entre nous deux pour finir sur un de tes soupirs.

-Qu'y a t il ?

-Rien.

-…Gaara ! S'il te plait !

Tu m'as regardé me redresser et tu m'as dit avec un sourire en coin :  
-On se bat ?

-Mmmh ! Si tu veux !  
Le combat commença, rien que du taijutsu pour éviter une différence de niveau trop importante. Finalement tu me plaquas au sol et j'acceptais ma défaite en souriant.

-Gaara, je peux me relever ?

Et doucement tu effleuras mes lèvres des tiennes. Je crois que jamais je n'ai ressentie une telle sensation de bonheur : une chaleur se diffusa progressivement dans mon corps et dans mon cœur et j'étais bien, si bien.

Tu rompis le baiser pour plonger tes émeraudes dans mes onyx.

-Gaara…soufflais-je.

Ton souffle court me ramena à la réalité mais tu m'empêchas de me relever et pris possession une fois de plus ma bouche. Ce baiser était déjà plus passionné et plus ardent. A partir de cet instant plus rien ne comptait, plus rien sauf toi…toi et ton amour.

Ton amour si doux mais si possessif, aucun garçon ne pouvait m'approcher et dès que je discutais avec un commerçant je voyais le sable graviter autour de toi. Tu ne voulais pas voir la possibilité qu'un jour on se séparerait.

-Gaara, écoutes-moi. Laisse-moi vivre ma vie…

-Tu veux me laisser tomber, c'est ça ?

-Mais non ! Je t'aime, tu es le seul mais j'ai des amis, des filles comme des garçons. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber.

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas te perdre.

-Je resterais à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive. Et puis tu me sauveras toujours, non ?

Ta réaction m'avait étonnée. Immédiatement tu m'avais attiré dans tes bras et m'avais serrée comme si ta vie en dépendait. Une larme coula le long de ta joue et se perdit dans mon pull où tu avais enfouit ton visage.

-D'accord. Je te protègerais à jamais, je te protègerais de tout.

Et j'étais sortie sans cesse épiée mais libre malgré tout. Mais un jour…

-Aka !

-Quoi ?

-C'était qui ce garçon ?

-Akira ! Mon meilleur ami !

-Ton meilleur…

_Flash-Back_

_Gaara regardait par la fenêtre sa petite amie discuter avec Akira._

_-Salut Akira !_

_-Tiens salut. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien et toi ?_

_-Super depuis que je te vois._

_Il la prit dans ses bras._

_Fin du Flash-Back_

-Tu…tu m'avais promis…tu m'avais promis…TU M'AVAIS PROMIS…

A partir de ce jour, je ne pouvais plus sortir du bâtiment et je ne pouvais m'approcher des fenêtres ne serait-ce que pour fermer les volets ! Mais un soir où tu allais les fermer…

-Aka ?

La voix venait d'en bas.

-Aka, je peux monter ?

Tu me regardais avec colère. Et je répondis à Akira.

-Non, ne reviens plus jamais.

-Aka ! Depuis deux semaines qu'on se voit tous les soirs ne me dit pas que tu ne veux plus me voir.

-Akira, je t'ai déjà dit que toi et moi c'était fini. J'aime Gaara.

-Je ne partirais pas sans avoir eu ton innocence !

-…

Tu as fermés les volets, tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as giflé avec une force inouïe.

-Tu m'as trompé…Tu as osé…

-Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure…Il venait tous les soirs seulement pour parler car je ne pouvais plus sortir…et je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de coucher avec lui…

-N'empêche que tu m'as désobéi.

Tu m'as attrapée par le col et jetais dans une petite salle vide ressemblant à un cachot et tu m'y enfermas.

**Je te protègerais mon ange. Je te protègerais des autres.**

Ce jour-là tu m'apportas mon repas avec un sourire. Tu mangeas avec moi puis tu m'embrassas. J'y répondis bien qu'un peu tremblante.

-On pourrait peut-être passer à l'étape supérieure, non ?

-Gaara… Je ne me sens pas prête…

-Allez, tu vas voir, tu n'auras rien à faire, juste à me laisser agir…

Je ne voulais pas mais tu m'as forcée, tu m'as obligée et j'ai perdu ma virginité en me débattant sous ton corps qui agissait selon tes hormones. Je me suis recroquevillée dans un coin avec du sang sur mon corps suite aux coups que tu m'avais portés.

-Alors on en est là ?

-…

-Pourquoi ? Dis-moi pourquoi ?

Encore une fois tu restes silencieux.

-Gaara tu as été ma seule raison de vivre depuis ma plus tendre enfance et tu gâches tout. Pourquoi ?

-Tu…tu m'as laissé seul…

-Tu as peur que je te laisse seul…

-Peut-être.

Et tu sors sans un mot, sans un regard en oubliant les plateaux.

Le soir venu je vois la solution à mes problèmes. Je prends le couteau et m'ouvre les veines.

Fin POV Aka

POV Gaara

Ce matin je me dirigeais vers ta « chambre » et je te trouve contre le mur le poignet ensanglanté. Pourquoi ?

Tu m'as donc réellement laissé tomber, seul… Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement j'espère. Moi aussi je vais te rejoindre là- bas.

Je prends le couteau et m'entaille violemment le poignet.

**J'arrive mon cœur.**

Fin POV Gaara

Un homme aux cheveux rouges marche vers sa petite amie. Elle le voit et sourit.

-Je t'attendais.

Il ne comprend pas, pourquoi ne lui fait-elle aucun reproche ? Pourquoi l'attendait-elle ?

-Merci Gaara. Tu m'as protégée de tous.

Elle l'embrasse et sourit en regardant le poignet de son amant.

La même cicatrice que la sienne, une cicatrice faites par amour et par tristesse.

**Mon amour tu es revenu, Gaara. Je n'en demandais pas tant.**

**Aka, nous vivrons ensemble à jamais. Tu es à moi maintenant.**

Sans partager leurs pensées ils avancèrent main dans la main. Ils avaient toute l'éternité à présent.

**OWARI**

Alors vous avez aimé, pas aimé reviews please…


End file.
